


Dear Diary...

by BlueLotus



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Diary/Journal, First Time, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLotus/pseuds/BlueLotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murdock keeps a diary....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Diary...

Dear Diary...

 **17th June**

Dear Diary...

Holy mother, it's hot here. I feel like a TV dinner. Woke up at 5am, and even then, it was so hot my shorts were sticking to my ass. Hannibal had us all training this morning, running laps around the base, a turn on the assault course. Made me laugh... Most of the marines here have that really short hair cut, you know Dear Diary, the buzz cut thing, but bossman likes his us to have our hair longish. He's told me why, but I can't remember. Everyone looks at us. They're jealous. All I know is that I'm glad I don't have to cut my hair... I'd lose all my super powers.

Plus, Faceman looks so gorgeous with his hair long. I just wanna run my fingers through it. I bet it's so silky soft...

 **21st June**

Dear Diary,

Ate a whole box of cookies today. Feel sick. I don't care... gonna go toss those cookies now...

16:23hrs shit, I need to buy more cookies.

 **22nd June**

Dear Diary,

Bossman asked me what the matter with me was today. Said I wasn't my usual self. Who exactly am I then? I dunno. I saw the look in his eye, that was the same look Doctor Schell had down in Mexico. I hate that look... kinda a cross between concern and let's-get-the-straight-jacket. I plastered my best smile on and offered him a cookie. I think I'm okay now.

Still doesn't help though. He's just too beautiful, and I think I'm falling in love. Shit.

 **28th June**

Dear Diary,

You know, it's been 8 months since Mexico and Bosco still won't fly! Hahahaha. No, I shouldn't laugh. He's still really pissed at me. I've tried everything I can to make it up to him. I might try my special secret recipe curry tapenade next.

Facey was especially gorgeous today. He was teaching a bunch of recruits the basics of being a sniper. The way he oozed authority had them all eating out of his hand. He noticed me watching him, and winked at me!!!! God, Diary, the lil' captain saluted so hard I thought I was gonna shoot a round off there!

Best wank ever!

His eyes are like the crystal blue waters of the Caribbean. I know. I've been there.

 **1st July**

Snuck into bossman's office today. Wasn't my fault. Billy wandered off and that's where I found him. While I was there, I decided to take a sneaky peak at Faceman's file. He says he's 28 years old. I don't believe him. If he's 28 then I'm the queen of England.

How can anyone do that? Abandon a child. Poor Faceguy. His file says he's 28, but in the DOB box it says unknown. Makes me sad.

23:56 hrs

Have I told you that I hate it when women throw themselves at Face? Well, I do.

 **4th July**

Dear Diary...

Face is the man!!! I dunno how he does it, but he got the base a shit load of fireworks and we celebrated our Independence Day in style! All us 4 and Morrison shared a bottle of Johnny Walker around a camp fire and shared stories of Independence Day's past. I noticed Face didn't have any to share, so I talked my ass off. Kinda to make up for him not saying anything. I think he noticed too, 'cause he smiled so sweetly at me and gave me a small one armed squeeze.

Now I know I'm falling in love.

 **5th July**

Oh god.... Why did I drink that much???

 **6th July**

Had a thought today. If you fell into enemy hands, Dear Diary, I think I'd just die! You went missing this morning and I just about tore my place apart. Bosco took one look at me and backed away slowly! Hahaha

"Crazy fool," he said. I asked him if he'd seen you and the git laughed! Laughed!

So what if I keep a diary! It was all Doctor Schell's idea anyway!

Bossman and Face came running then when I screamed at Bosco to get out. Shiiit... But just when I thought they were gonna send for the crazy bus, Face took me in his arms and hugged me. I could smell his aftershave... spicy, just like him. He's so warm and soft...

"What's the matter, buddy?" he murmured softly into my hair. I told him I'd lost you and Bosco laughed at me and he hugged me tighter. "S'okay HM, we'll find it," he smiled, and you know what?

Well, of course you do, 'cause I'm writing in you now! You were inside my spare pillowcase under the wardrobe.

Don't you like my drawer anymore?

 **15th July**

Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!!! I don't know what to do. Help me...

I know if I scratch at my stitches anymore they'll bust open. But I don't care. Face is... He's in medical.

Lemme see if I can tell you what happened...

The mission was doomed from the start. I shoulda known when that stone chipped the windscreen of our jeep. I shoulda noticed the signs... my socks matched, Bosco's mohawk was bitty, bossman's cigar wouldn't light... and Facey ate something bad for breakfast and was looking decidedly green.

Still, bossman's plan was simple and our mission was still a go.

Simple my lily white ASS!

The intel was wrong, for a start! The stolen US rocket launchers weren't where they were supposed to be. The target building in the middle of Baghdad was guarded like Fort Knox, and we had to infiltrate it to blow the damned hardware to shit...

We weren't prepared for a full on assault but we realised it was too late to turn back when they started to move the launchers to another location.

We managed to carry out our mission, but it cost us. Bosco got shot in the arm, right across his Street Soldier tattoo. He's still pissed at that. I caught a ricochet bullet that nicked my thigh, but Face... he was shot in the head.

No, that's not right. Hannibal's told me the bullet skimmed his head, but he was alive. He is alive. There was so much blood though...

I thought he was dead and I wanted to die too.

I can't go sit with him yet. The doctors won't let me, but bossman's gonna sort that.

I think he knows I love him.

I'm gonna tell Facey.

 **24th July**

He's awake!!! YES! Bossman dragged me away when I refused to leave for the doctors, and told me to get a shower. I sniffed my armpit and pheuuWEE! Okay, so I needed a shower.

Face woke up this morning and the first words he said were "Hey beautiful" and he was looking at me!

I wonder if he heard me yesterday when I told him that I loved him. They say people in coma's can hear you. I took his hand and leaned close to his ear and whispered it.

"I love you, Facey," I said, "and its okay if you don't love me back, but I just had to tell you. Please come back to me." I kissed him gently on the lips then.

So, Dear Diary, I did it! You proud of me? I am. I'm also nervous as hell for some reason. Like a damned teenager again.

 **31st July**

Dear Diary...

I am the happiest man on the planet! Guess where I am? Yep, in Facey's bed!!

Let me tell you _everything..._

Face got out of medical 4 days ago, sporting a lovely row of stitches on his forehead over his left eye. Other than that, he was fit and healthy. Hannibal dropped him off at my place before I even knew he was being discharged. Imagine my surprise when he walked in, large as life, with a beautiful, huge smile all for me!

I dropped the towel I was drying my hair with and threw myself at him!

"Steady, captain," Hannibal chuckled at my enthusiasm, but I couldn't stop, I was so happy to see him. Face wrapped his arms around me, headless of the fact that I was naked apart from the towel around my waist, and hugged me back. He even buried his face into my neck.

"I'll be off then," Hannibal said and patted Face's back. "You take it easy, kid... And take care of him, Murdock," he winked at me.

I gave the boss a quick wave and he left. Face lifted his head and looked at me.

"Did you mean it?" he asked softly. I blinked slightly confused. Mean what? "You love me?"

God. My heart melted. I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, Facey, I love you," I whispered, and all of a sudden he was kissing me.

It was slow at first, a soft brush of lips, a tease of tongue, until someone moaned - it could've been me, and then it was like a damn had burst. Face's fingers gripped my damp hair and slipped his tongue into my mouth as I gasped. Jeeesus Christ, the slide of tongue against tongue sent tingles of lust shooting down my spine and my skin flushed hot. I opened my mouth wider, and Face made the most delicious sound...

"Oh god, baby," he breathed into my ear, tonguing it slowly. I shivered and yanked those sinful lips back to my own and devoured them. I could feel his hand playing with the towel on my hips, fingers dipping under until he had a fast hold and he pulled it off, letting it pool at my bare feet. Those soft exploring fingers then stroked my ass and I bucked and gasped at the touch. Face chuckled into my mouth.

I leaned back, swallowed hard and licked my lips, loving the way his beautiful blue eyes darkened with undisguised passion. "You're st-still dressed," I breathed and he grinned and stepped back.

Slowly, Face peeled off his clothes, layer by layer, until he was naked too, letting each item drop on the floor. His eyes never left mine and by the time he was finished, I was so hard, I couldn't see straight.

"Beautiful," I gasped as my lover stood there, his tanned toned body all for me, and his gorgeous hard cock begging for my mouth, my ass, my everything...

I dropped to my knees and shuffled forward, burying my face in his groin and inhaling deeply. "Oh Facey..." I breathed... Musky, manly, intoxicating...

Gentle fingers combed through my hair and I looked up to see Face staring at me, mouth open, lips shiny and kiss-swollen, eyes needy and full of love, and I opened my mouth and licked the tip of Face's hot, throbbing cock.

The taste exploded on my tongue I moaned and closed my lips over the pulsing head, humming in pleasure. Face's fingers tightened in my hair and I could feel him trembling, so I sucked his length deeper into my throat.

"Fuck!" Face gasped as his hips stuttered. I grabbed his ass and gently urged him to fuck my mouth, which he did, slowly. My fingers played with his balls and pressed just behind, and I knew I found a hot spot when Face jerked and threw his head back, a barely controlled cry forced out of his throat.

"Oh god, HM," he gasped and pushed me off his dick. His dick dribbled more pre-come and I lapped it up, the salty taste lingering on my lips. I opened my mouth to take him in again, but he stopped me. "No, baby, I'm gonna come too soon," he panted.

"That's okay, Facey, I want-"

"I wanna come inside you," he said heatedly and damn if my dick didn't almost explode at that! I grabbed at the lil' captain and squeezed hard, sending a mental apology to the poor little guy, and tried to fill my head with helicopter manuals and tilt-rotor statistics. Face pulled me up and close, locking our lips together again, kissing me with an intensity that I swear fried a good few brain cells and my mind emptied of everything except the here and now and the beautiful man fucking my mouth with his tongue.

Before I knew what was happening, I felt the sofa hit the back of my knees and the world tilt as Face pushed me down. He nudged my legs apart and knelt in between them, hands softly stroking my thighs, eyes greedily staring at my twitching dick.

"S'that for me?" he asked in a voice that _did things_ to me. All I could do was nod and watch paralysed as he oh-so-slowly licked a hot wet stripe from my balls to the tip of my dick.

He was gonna kill me!

My head fell back and I gripped the sofa cushions until my knuckles when white, moaning like a wanton whore when those delicious lips closed over the head of my dick and Face teased the little slit there with his tongue.

"You taste so good, baby," he murmured, blowing hot breath over my balls, rubbing his stubbly cheek against my shaft. The friction was exquisite, and I rocked my hips. I could feel my orgasm building in the pit of my belly, tingles of pleasure reaching the tips of my fingers and toes, and when Face deep throated me in one swift swallow, that was it.

I screamed. No, I shouted out in a very manly way.

Face drank me down, every last drop, holding my shaky legs and my convulsing body as my orgasm shook me apart, until I was spent. Boneless and spent.

"Oh fuck... Wow... shit... Baby... Face... Oh man... So sosoSO... Good..." Face chuckled at the incoherent babble, but I couldn't help it, I think my brain had left the building. He moved up and kissed my flapping lips, pushing his come flavoured tongue into my mouth, licking around gently. Someone moaned, and I'm sure it was me, but he didn't stop kissing.

"I love you," Face breathed against my lips, eyes soft and warm. My heart skipped a beat and I stroked his face, my fingers tracing every contour, every curve, ending up on the white gauze taped to his forehead. Where he was shot...

I could've lost him.

My eyes met Face's. "Make love to me?" I asked and he smiled and started to move back down my body, but I stopped him, reality suddenly slapping me hard in the face. He looked up at me.

"You okay, baby?" he murmured, smile falling when I began to tremble. He moved back up and cupped my face in his hands. "HM?"

I could've lost him.

"HM... Baby?" Face said, hands now stroking me gently.

I could've lost him.

"Please, HM, you're scaring me," Face whispered anxiously.

"I could've lost you," I rushed out and he blinked before gathering me in a tight hug.

"Oh baby, I'll always come back to you," he mumbled into my neck. I held on tight, letting him force away all the what if's that filled my head, all the while murmuring 'I love you'... "I'll always come back to you, HM."

He pulled back and kissed me again. "You believe me?"

And you know what? I do believe him.

"Yeah," I smiled and he licked his lips and raised his eye brows in that sexy way he does, which made my spent dick twitch.

I let him move down my body this time, watching him as he came eye to eye with my now half hard cock, jerking and chuckling when he blew on it. He lifted my legs and planted my feet on his shoulders.

"Hold on tight," he grinned, eyes twinkling, and I yelped at the first touch of his warm wet tongue on my asshole.

Oh my fucking god!! If I said his tongue was sinful before, it was downright wicked now! Jesus Christ! Face tongue-fucked me until I was begging for more. I had my hands under my knees, my thighs up against my chest, and I was _wriggling_ my ass on his fucking talented mouth. My dick was rock hard again... Fuck!

"So fuckin' good," Face hummed, his tongue now battling fingers in my hole, lapping and swirly, pushing saliva inside me... his fingers gently thrusting, twisting... teasing... FUCK!

He pushed a third one in and I felt my hole burn as muscles stretched, but the discomfort lasted just for a moment, and I watched as Face grinned when my body jerked wildly and lightning bolts of pleasure slammed through me.

He stroked over that place deep inside me again and I cried out, my eyes rolling back, my skin prickling with goose-flesh...

"Feel good, baby?" he asked, voice husky and tight. I panted and nodded.

"Again," I insisted, and he obliged, and I was flying higher than a DC-10!

To my dismay Face then pulled out his finger's, leaving me with an odd feeling of emptiness that I didn't like, and curled me up, leaning over me until he could kiss me. I tasted spicy sharpness on his tongue and moaned when my senses exploded at the thought of me tasting myself there.

"You ready?" Face whispered breathily, delicately licking the sweat off my top lip. I could feel his hardness at my hole, and my already stretched and slick muscles twitched in excited anticipation. I nodded and dug my fingers into Face's ass cheeks, urging him forward.

"Fuck me, Facey... Love me," I panted softly, and he inched his way inside me.

God, so good! He felt so fucking good. Filling me, sliding inside me... touching my soul... My body opened to him wholly, and Face moaned when his balls mashed up against my ass.

"Jesus, HM, so tight," he gasped, straining to hold himself. I could feel him trembling with the effort. "So hot, like slick hot velvet..."

Slick hot velvet? I liked that.

Sweat soaked our bodies, and I dragged my palm over his smooth slippery back, my nails scraping slightly. He curved his body against me and moaned, his hips circling, moving tantalisingly slowly, screwing himself into me.

"Oh god, baby," Face breathed, eyes closed. "Feel so good..." He pulled out a little and slid back in just as slow, taking his time, savouring every feel, every moment...

It was driving me crazy!

My dick was trapped between our bodies, burning for release - again. My body thrummed so hard I was gonna shake apart. My ass _ached_ to be pounded.

"Fuck, Facey!" I strained, my voice hoarse with effort. He slowly pulled out again and then surged up, thrusting back inside me hard and fast, claiming my mouth and swallowing the startled cry that burst out. He kissed me hard and deep, frantic and desperate, and fucked me with the same intent... pushing in forcefully, screwing his hips, trying to get deeper. His hands gripped my shoulders for leverage and he lifted a leg, planting his foot on the floor and changed his angle, and... OH MY GOD!

Touch down! Lift off! KerrrCHING!!!

I think the Iraqi's heard my roar when Face hit the mark. I know I had to be loud, 'cause Facey clamped his hand over my mouth... But he didn't stop his relentless pounding on my prostate!

My orgasm, when it hit me, exploded behind my eyes as my body erupted, spilling my release between us... and then I think I passed out.

All I can remember is how beautiful Face looked when he came, my ass muscle going into spasm and feeling my lover's dick throb and pulse inside me. Then nothing.

I woke up to soft murmuring and fingers stroking over my hair and face.

"...love you so much, HM... so beautiful..."

"Hmmmm," I sighed at the words, feeling floaty and totally blissed out.

"Hey, baby, you back with me now?" Face smiled. He kissed me on the nose. "Don't think I've ever made anyone come so hard they passed out before."

And he looked so smug and pleased with himself at that, and I must admit, so did I.

"Never come so hard that I passed out before, either," I grinned and stroked the damp caramel curls off his forehead. "So, does this mean we're like... boyfriends, now?"

That made Face laugh, and he said, "No, baby, this means we're lovers... forever."

I had to kiss him for that. And since then, we've fuc... I mean, made love every day, and now, Dear Diary, this is gonna be my last visit with you for a while 'cause I have much better things to do in my spare time, with my super gorgeous, hot, sexy lover, who's lying next to me with that look in his eyes again.

Now, where did I put that lube?

 **1st August**

02:07hrs

Shhhhh Facey's asleep. I wore him out, poor baby. Just one last thing... Doctor Schell, if you ever read this, I might have to shoot you!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'Come as you aren't Party' on the A-Team LJ meme


End file.
